1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus which may simplify a manufacturing process and reduce a color shift according to a viewing angle, and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses receive attention as next-generation display apparatuses because of their low-voltage operation, light and thin design, wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and fast response.